


The Rain

by BlueCat989



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: English is my second language, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Please forgive me for my silly grammar mistakes, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCat989/pseuds/BlueCat989
Summary: Felix had a dream.He went back to the summer, again. The humid summer. Through the dense moisture he could see a blur in the twilight, minute and far away.





	The Rain

Felix had a dream. 

He went back to the summer, again. The humid summer. Through the dense moisture he could see a blur in the twilight, minute and far away. He thought he could almost reach to the blur. Then it disappeared – like a bubble cracked in silence, or a breath suddenly stopped. Uncontrollably, he felt like something inside himself was expanding at a horrible speed, and would finally become a place for himself to be buried. He found himself gradually submerged by the noisy illusions, unable to stir a limb. Then it started to rain. He woke up, like being saved. 

Outside the window, the sky was grim and dark. It was raining heavily. Routine to this tropical area and Felix liked it. Raining could give him a chance to think about a whole lot of things when waiting for it to stop. Where do these drops come from? What kind of wind brought them here? How many drops will disappear before hitting the ground? How’s the taste? Salty or sour? Every time he threw himself to this endless thinking, he had to try hard not to be too obsessed with it.

Felix was once an actor. “Young and talented”, that’s how people used to praise him for his riveting performance in the romantic movie called Summer Finale, in which he played a 17-year-old living in Italy, who had fallen in love with his father’s student, a 24-year-old man who had already married. The material of the movie was so bold and brave that even the actors themselves could easily blush during rehearsals. Felix was massively disappointed about himself for the first days’ performance, since he seemed to be very inexperienced as an easy-to-blush actor compared with Chan, who played the married guy. “That man is an incredible actor,” Director Lewis came to Felix, “Just go hang out with him more and you’ll feel closer to each other, Lix. It’s good for both of you.” Gazing for a while at the direction where Chan stood, Felix finally decided to give it a try.

“Chan,” he let the word slip out of his mouth. “Hi!” stupid greeting but Chan seemed to be delighted to see me, Felix thought to himself, when it started to rain unexpectedly and heavily. “Oops.” Chan ran up to Felix and cracked a smile, “Raining cats and dogs, isn’t it?” Felix seized the chance to take a closer look of his face. He’s got irresistibly stunning brown eyes, rather straight eyebrows and thick lips, which makes his appearance enchanting but indifferent at the same time. He is the Adonis, delicate, but unapproachable. Felix took a deep breath and said, “Lewis told me to spend some time with you. You know, hanging out or running lines, something like that.” said Felix, whose glance still stayed on the irresistible lips. “Cool. Let’s just do it!” Chan leaned to Felix a bit and beamed brighter, trying to show a friendly gesture. It was raining more and more heavily, but Chan seemed to have no interest to go indoors. “Let’s ride around the town, shall we?” said Chan. “Wait, you mean right now?” Felix was heading towards the truck when he heard the words. He never wanted himself to be soaked through in the rain. “Yeah. Right now. R-I-G-H-T-N-O-W!” Chan suddenly grasped Felix’ left hand and pulled him away the truck. Holding his hand, Chan started to run, leading Felix to the bike. Felix was absolutely astonished by the weird behavior of Chan and was driven crazy since his shirt was getting sticky on his skin. Before he could find any words to splash, he heard a voice full of irony, “Catch me if you can.” Chan stepped onto his bike and rushed away, left Felix standing still, confused and humiliated. Two or three seconds later, Felix could feel nothing but the impulse to go and get the mad guy. Then he did. He swerved to the bike, flied on the saddle, and sped towards the minute blur. The cold rain padded onto his face, dripped into his mouth, then dropped on his tongue. His vision was blinded by the rain, however, he was still chasing after the man, like a 17-year-old one, rushing crazily and freely in the heavy rain.

The next few months went much more smoothly than the start. Felix began to hang out with Chan more and more often. Surprisingly, he found that he could understand the emotional changes inside the 17-year-old better than before. Chan was also trying to create scenarios to help Felix find his way of acting. They loved to cling to each other, to stare at each other’s eyes, nose, and lips, like the characters did in the movie. Every day they went back to each other’s place and rehearsed. Chemistry just happened, like cherry trees secretly started to bloom at night. Every time they dived into shooting, they shut the whole world out. There was only one couple in the camera, making out and making out and making out till the sun went down and the stars fell on their shoulders. Felix still hated rainy days but gradually fell in love with riding bikes in the rain. They once went to the lake near the town and rode around it for a whole rainy day. They went together to the kebab restaurant, the café, the pub, the beach volleyball game, the dancing show, and the local festival. Everything mentioned in the script, and everything that wasn’t, they had done all. And then, like the movie itself and all the other love stories, they came to the finale.

It ended in a rainy day. After that, Felix changed his phone number and went to Southeast Asia alone. For twenty years he lived in a small town, focusing on his own business and studying. He’s got no television, no smart phone, and no internet. So he got no knowledge that the man who had held his hand in the rain had his second baby ten years ago; that the man who had kissed his eyelid by the lake won his first award two years ago; that the man who had promised him with his own life died of accident two days ago. He didn’t know. He wouldn’t know.

Felix liked rainy days. Sometimes he’d taste the rain drops. Sometimes he’d jot down some ambiguous paragraphs about the weather. He dreamt a lot. In all his dreams, it was always summer, and the sky was always wet. The blur was always there, and always gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It's an assignment from my English teacher actually. "To write a short story about anything you like." So I did. English is quite hard to master. Still have a LONG way to go. Again, thank you very much ;)


End file.
